


Fireworks

by philsbigduck



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell, 2009 Era (Phandom), 2019 Era (Phandom), Bottom Dan Howell, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell Loves Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Dan Howell/Phil Lester One Shot, Dan and Phil Secret Santa, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, Holiday Fic Exchange, Insecurity, M/M, Mentions of Sex, POV Dan Howell, Phandom Christmas Fic Exchange, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Swearing, Top Phil Lester, mentions of bullying, this is my first serious fic im posting pls be nice or i’ll cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsbigduck/pseuds/philsbigduck
Summary: this is for phandom fic fests holiday exchange 2019 written for calvinahobbes on tumblrobligatory 2009 dnp fic featuring blushy!insecure!dan and bold!shameless!phil, manchester eye, and gross fluff
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Phandom Fic Fests Holiday Exchange 2019





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calvinahobbes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/gifts).



> rating: teen and up  
> warnings: swearing, mentions of sex, body insecurities, mentions of bullying
> 
> i don’t like rereading my work bc i’m that bitch and this is the first time i’m posting non-crack fics so pls be nice 
> 
> i’ve never posted on here before it’s scary sorry if i mess up
> 
> follow my tumblr @philsbigduck  
> ~ 
> 
> also for calvinahobbes, i’m a complete sucker for 2009 fics as well so this worked out fine!! i’ve never tried letters/texts/skype kind of writing tho so be patient,,,and i’ve never really dabbled in explicit stuff,,,so yeah this gonna be the night before and the first day taking place at manchester eye bc i’m not good at writing long term stories and im also a sucker for the manchester eye and i can’t help writing slight angst so im keeping it to a minimum but slight angst in the form of insecurity and im a sucker for blushy!nervous!dan and bold!shameless!phil lol sorry this is going on too long

“I have to be forgetting something! I know it!” I kept repeating as I paced around my room, digging through my drawers, thrashing through my hangers.

“Dan it’s fine!” Phil groaned. “It’s just for a few days-”

“But what if I forget like a lot of clothes!” My pathetic whines bounced off the walls.

“I mean, I have no protests to letting you wear mine.” I didn’t have to turn around to know the mischievous grin plastered across his face. I felt a flush spread from the top of my head all the way to my toes. I didn’t want to turn around, giving Phil the reaction. Just the thought of me wearing his clothes, the way it would most definitely be too big as Phil has a much more masculine figure compared to my scrawny build. The fact that fabric that had touched his bare skin would touch mine. 

The thought of Phil’s bare skin and mine was enough alone to send some blood rushing south. It made me turn a darker shade of red.

“N-No, I wouldn’t want to cause the trouble,” I stammered out.

“I mean, if it would be more comfortable, you could just wear nothing at all.” He proposed. 

That comment is what made my neck do an instant 180. My eyes wide with both fear but curiosity. My body froze. 

“Jeez, calm down. I’m kidding Bear.” My shoulders relaxed.

“Unless?” 

“Shut up!” I forced out, though it was much more high pitched and shaky than I would have liked. 

“But seriously,” Phil took a pause, his face shifted to a much softer expression. “I’m really excited for tomorrow, Dan.” He nervously fidgeted with his hands. He refused to meet eyes. It was strange to see him nervous. 

“Damn Lester, who knew you were such a sap?” I said, wanting to break the silence. 

“Shut up I’m trying to have a moment.” He looked up for a moment and rolled his eyes. “But really though... I haven’t felt this way about anyone and it scares the shit out of me.”

Before I could really think, I felt myself breathe out the words, “Why me?”

“What?”

“Why me?”

He looked at me like I had just killed his dog. “Are you kidding me?” I shook my head. “Why not you?” He replied.

I uncomfortably scratched the back of my neck. “I mean, I’m not the most exciting thing out there.” After I said that, the flood gates opened. “With all the bullying, I’m not sure if it gave me a distorted view of myself, but I’m just so average. Average looks, average smarts, average skills, average looks. A-And I look at you and I see so much more potential. You’re just so funny and happy and smart and hot-“ 

“You think I’m hot?”

And that’s what it is. That’s how I knew I found the one. The one who could take the lowest of the low and make it the highest of the high. The one who was able to take all of this shit and put it into a shitty masterpiece. “I fucking hate you so much,” I both giggled and cried into my hands. 

“Dan,” he sighed, “you amaze me in so many ways. And you may be right in some ways you are mediocre. But you do excel in one area, and that area is just how fucking dumb you are.”

“Thanks.”

“No, no. Fuck that came out wrong.” He worriedly pushed his fringe out of his eyes. “I mean, it amazes me how you don’t see the potential you have. I have only seen you through a screen, and yet in months you have enraptured me. And I know I fuck around a lot, but I wasn’t joking about what I said earlier. You, you just...bring out feelings in me that I didn’t know were possible. My chest physically aches when I see you sad. I constantly think about your smile and your eyes and your laugh and your voice and your mind and just everything about you. You are so special. You’re the first to know I’m not the best with words. And I don’t know how else to convey how fucking much I adore you.” 

Through broken sobs, I stumble out, “Thank you, Phil. Thank you for everything. Thank you for making me realize my worth. You made me realize that I belong. You bring out the best in me.”

He paused. And I just fucking knew it. “I could also be the best thing in you.” He wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Aw, for fucks sake. What the actual fuck is wrong with you?” I groaned, throwing the pillow at my screen. 

“Come on, I had to.” 

“There is something seriously wrong with you.” I smiled, wiping the remaining tears from my cheeks. 

“And you love it.”

“No, I do not. I hate it. In fact, I am never speaking to you again!” I stated. 

“Okay, let’s see how long that lasts mr existential crisis.” 

“You’re annoying,” I pouted.

“And you’re adorable.”

“Shut the fuck up, Lester, or else?”

“Or else what, Howell.” 

I didn’t actually no what. 

“Oh, just, be quiet.”  
~ 

The air was cold. It was a long day, and I was tired. Phil offered that we take a nap, but I realized that involved us sleeping in the same room. I know I agreed to that, but I wanted to starve it off as much as I could. 

Sometimes I didn’t know why I acted both so coy and bold around Phil. It’s not like he hasn’t seen all, and I mean all, of me. But it was just something about him. Every time I met his eyes, heard his voice, felt his stare, it felt like the first time.

I ran into his arms when I arrived. I had never felt more alive than I did than in that moment. When they say you feel fire works, you feel electricity flooding in your bones, you feel warmth in your chest, I always thought they were exaggerating. 

But, oh boy, was I mistaken. 

Nothing will ever compare to the moment of me spotting the only other giant in the crowd. Running, awkwardly pushing others out of the way. Doing what I had imagined and dreamed on doing for months. I felt his tight embrace. My luggage fell onto the floor. I knew some hobo could snatch it up, but I did not care. Because all I knew at that time was Phil. He is here, he is right in front of me. He is hugging me, tight. His warmth spreading throughout my body. Our heartbreaks begin to sync into one. 

I was the first to break apart and whisper, “This is real. I cant believe this. You’re real.” 

“Right back at you,” Phil replied in a slight haze. 

It wasn’t until Phil waved into my face that I was brought back to reality. 

“I am sorry, what?” I shook? 

“You’re shivering, do you want my jacket?” He smiled, a slight mocking tone in his voice as I was reminded of when we left his place and he told me to bring a jacket and which I replied “jackets are for the weak.” 

“Y-Yeah,” I murmured, still not off the high of him being here. I became acutely aware of his arm wrapped around me and I felt myself flush all over again. 

I felt the cold metal under my hands. Everything was so heightened. The cars honking in the background. Another strong wind blowing as the cart went higher. The slight swing of the cart that made me let out an embarrassing squeal. The tightening of his arm around me as a silent reminder of it’s okay, I got you. 

I gathered the courage to look him in the eyes. Brown and blue brown and blue brown and blue brown and blue. It is the only thing that I could think about. The only thing that existed, the only thing that mattered, the only thing I have ever cared about.

Once again, my loud mouth thought quicker than me as I said, “Can I kiss you?” 

Phil smirked at me, I flushed as I realized what I said. “Is that even a question?” He retorted.

And that’s when it happened. A moment I can never forget as long as I am here on this Earth. The most wonderful moment ever, I would argue in a court of law. No moment can and will beat this. I thought I felt electricity and fireworks, well this was not even close to competition for her. Heat spreader through my chest, into my bones, and out through my hands and feet. My cold hands met his face, comforted by the odd warmth. His soft lips were a contrast to my chapped ones, self reminder to get chapstick. But it was this contrast that kept the reminder of this is actually happening!! on a continuous loop. 

It was over way quicker than I wanted, too quick in my humble opinion. But as I went to pull my face away and apologize for being so forward, Phil rested his forehead on mine. It was only now that I realized we had stopped at the top of the ferris wheel. All of manchester surrounded us. It was dark, only the moon illuminating our faces. It felt like a romantic novel and I almost pinched myself to make sure this was real. Phil’s warm breath fanned across my face and our heartbeats began to sync up again for the second time. 

“Dan.” He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. My anxiety was telling me to do everything to avoid this awkward conversation that could possibly end in an awkward rejection and really sad ferris wheel ride. But Phil didn’t let me. 

“Dan,” he said again, hypnotizing me with his stare, keeping me from squirming.

“I am so unbelievably in love with you.” 

~

The bright lights from outside was streaming in through the blinds. I almost got up to pushed them shut, only to be reminded of the warm embrace I was in.

Our naked bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. It should’ve been uncomfortable. We were sweaty and had post-sex features. I was stained with a permanent flush which made Phil concerned, even though he asked every few minutes if I was okay with what he was doing. 

I knew coming (no pun intended) that we were going to end up having sex. And I was terrified, for lack of a better term. I spent the night before poking and prodding at every single thing that was wrong about me. A million situations ran through my mind. What if he realized I was ugly? What if he makes fun of something? What if he makes fun of how loud I am? What if I do something wrong? What if he doesn’t want to do it?

But I was just flat out wrong. It was neither of our first time, but shit did it feel better than any other time I had been with someone. Phil treated it like it was my first time. And technically it was our first time. 

He was patient. He asked before he took any clothing off. He asked before he touched anything if I was okay with him touching it. He made sure he wasn’t going to fast. He made sure I was comfortable. He made sure I was feeling good. He kept telling me how wonderful and perfect I was and those words enough probably could’ve made me cum alone. 

I was also worried about what if he just left? I knew Phil had been with a lot more people than me. What if I was just another body? What if he left? What if he told me to sleep somewhere else? What if it was awkward? Or what if he changed his mind? 

I got panicked a few seconds after we both finished as he did get up, but I realized just a few seconds later it was because he got two rags to wipe us off. He also brought me a cup of water. I never thought I would be excited to be dehydrated.

And now here we were. He stroked my hair, now beginning to curl from both the sweat after tonight’s activities and just it being a long day. I tried to comb it straight, but Phil swatted my hands away and said “don’t you dare.” I hugged him as my arms curled under his shoulders and crossed around his back. Our legs over lapped each other. Phil tried to play footsie, but I grumbled something about it, “not being the right time for this.” 

“Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“I am so in love with you.” I admitted. My ever so present blush deepened and I buried my face into his chest so he couldn’t see, but he already knew. 

“I know.”

“Fuck you.” 

“Dan?”

“Yes, asshole?”

“I love you too.”

“Shut up, you sap.”

We fell asleep like that. His chin resting on my head and my arms curled around him. I woke up that morning and knew at this moment this was the start of something special.


End file.
